Star Wars Drabbles - Logique & Observation
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Une série de textes assez décalés sur des points négligés de la saga que tout le monde connaît.
1. 1 : Lave versus Sable

**Je me promenais innocemment sur Internet, quand soudain, je tombe sur une tonne de memes sur Anakin Skywalker. Ils m'ont donné quelques idées pour un petit recueil de courts drabbles (une centaine de mots maximum), donc c'est ce que je vais publier pendant quelques temps :D**

* * *

 **Drabble n°1**

 **« Lave versus Sable »**

* * *

Anakin avait toujours détesté le sable. « Ça s'insinue partout », râlait-il souvent. Ayant grandi sur Tatooine, planète désertique recouverte de... sable, on peut comprendre qu'il n'aime pas trop ça. Et c'est vrai que ça rentre partout, ce truc.

Néanmoins, sur Mustafar, il avait appris à détester quelque chose d'autre. La lave. Bien pire que d'irriter la peau et s'insinuer dans les vêtements, c'est chaud (genre, très chaud) et ça brûle (mais genre vraiment beaucoup).

Après avoir goûté à la lave, Anakin se dit que, finalement, le sable, c'était cool. Surtout en comparaison avec la lave. Il n'y avait pas photo.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 101.

* * *

 **C'est assez décalé, on est bien d'accord :p Deuxième drabble prévu vendredi !**

 **Si jamais ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez suivre toute mon actu sur mon compte Facebook spécial auteure (que je viens de créer, donc il est tout neuf !) : Isa Sidious. ... Comment ça, c'est flagrant que je suis une fan des Sith ? xD**


	2. 2 : Ravi de te rencontrer

**On remet ça ? On remet ça, allez, c'est parti.**

* * *

 **Drabble n°2**

 **« Ravi de te rencontrer »**

* * *

Lorsqu'Anakin avait rencontré Obi-Wan pour la première fois, le jeune homme semblait ravi de le rencontrer. Et Anakin l'était aussi. Lui, un petit garçon de Tatooine, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer non pas un, mais deux Jedi !

Anakin était loin de se douter que ce jeune Padawan, d'abord si sympathique avec lui, allait finalement lui couper bras et jambes avant de le laisser pour mort, sévèrement brûlé, au bord d'une rivière de lave en fusion.

Vraiment, Anakin était ravi d'avoir rencontré Obi-Wan. Maudite soit la Force pour l'avoir placé sur son chemin. Il aurait mieux fait de se faire écraser par un Bantha ce jour-là.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 108.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse le soin de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) Le troisième drabble est prévu pour mercredi prochain (le 6 avril).**

 **... J'ai même pas pensé à préparer un poisson d'avril cette année xD Honte à moi.**


	3. 3 : Question de point de vue

**Les gens sur Internet sont très productifs.**

 **Je m'excuse pour le léger retard, je suis en train de réviser mon oral blanc de français et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ça hier ;)**

* * *

 **Drabble n°3**

 **« Question de point de vue »**

* * *

-De mon point de vue, les Jedi sont le mal absolu ! cracha Anakin.

Obi-Wan était sidéré. Son ancien apprenti avait-il momentanément oublié que c'était _lui_ qui avait massacré, pas plus tard que très récemment, tout un groupe d'apprentis Jedi ? Si les Jedi étaient le mal absolu, alors qu'est-ce que qu'était un homme tuant d'innocents enfants par pur attrait du pouvoir ?

Obi-Wan pouvait comprendre que chaque action pouvait être interprétée différemment car tout était une question de point de vue, après tout, mais ce qu'il entendait de la bouche d'Anakin relevait du paradoxe le plus total.

Un homme qui avait tué des enfants venait ensuite crier que les Jedi étaient d'horribles personnes, mais tout allait parfaitement bien dans la galaxie, merci bien !

* * *

Nombre de mots : 125.

* * *

 **Du coup, le quatrième drabble est prévu demain (normalement, le timing devrait être bon cette fois-ci). Je n'en ai pas encore préparé de cinquième, malheureusement, mais j'essaierai de m'y atteler quand je trouverai le temps :D**

 **Vous avez vu le trailer de Rogue One ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je crois que j'ai aperçu Sidious, donc il me tarde trop le mois de décembre pour confirmer ma théorie. * 0 ***

 **May the Force be with you :)**


	4. 4 : Tu ne tueras point

**C'est au tour de la trilogie originale de passer à la casserole.**

* * *

 **Drabble n°4**

 **« Tu ne tueras point »**

* * *

Obi-Wan avait appris à Luke qu'un bon Jedi ne tuait pas les gens. « Les Jedi sont les gardiens de la paix », répétait-il.

Luke n'eut par contre aucun scrupule à faire exploser une base – impériale, certes – peuplée de millions de personnes. « Un Jedi ne tue pas. » Boum ! Des millions d'innocents meurent - les simples soldats n'étant pas à mettre dans le même panier que les officiers. Des soldats qui, pour certains, n'avaient même pas encore tué.

Heureusement que la règle Jedi est encore soigneusement appliquée, la galaxie ne tournerait pas rond sinon !

* * *

Nombre de mots : 99.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour le moment, étant donné que je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'inspiration pour le drabble n°5. Sorryyyyyyyyy... Pas taper, d'accord ?**


End file.
